


Didn't Cry

by Erika_with_a_K



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, all the feels, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_with_a_K/pseuds/Erika_with_a_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet about Remus after Sirius gets taken to Azkaban</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Cry

Remus collapsed in the apartment they once shared, before Sirius betrayed them, and didn't cry.

Remus made HIS favorite tea and didn't cry.  
Remus listened to the mixtape they once danced around the kitchen to and didn't cry.  
Remus approached the full moon on his own for the first time in years and didn't cry.

Remus leaned against the lamppost across the Dursley’s home, imagining the time when Lily, Remus, and Harry had all put bows in Padfoot’s fur while he was asleep. And didn't cry.

Remus slammed his head into the kitchen table Sirius had set breakfast on so many times and screamed in rage, but he didn't cry.

Remus stood in the middle of the supermarket staring at Sirius's favorite biscuits for fifteen minutes and didn't cry.  
Remus looked at the eviction notice for the apartment, THEIR apartment and didn't cry.

Remus huddled in the subway station talking to Crazy Maddie but he didn't cry.  
Remus saw Dumbledore declared a hero, a 'hero' who sent young men to fight and die for him, who should've been able to save them, save HIM, and He. Didn't. Cry.

Remus received the letter to return to Hogwarts, Hogwarts where he was happy, and he didn't cry.  
Remus awoke on the train to see James with Lily’s eyes and didn't cry.

Remus went through memory after memory of better days, and didn't cry, even when Sirius's photo screamed at him from newspapers, eyes void of the love he once knew. Only fear, and madness tinged the once familiar face. The still familiar face.  
Remus didn't cry.

Remus didn't cry when Sirius stood in front of him, the spark between them still there and his eyes pleading. Remus didn't cry when he realized it was Peter, it was fucking Peter and not his Sirius.  
And then Sirius kissed him for the first time in twelve years, both of them free and together again. And their kiss was salty, because Remus cried.


End file.
